


15 драбблов по 15 пейрингам: "Темные Начала"

by Akitai



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai





	15 драбблов по 15 пейрингам: "Темные Начала"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15 Drabbles for 15 Pairings: His Dark Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723248) by [neuxue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxue/pseuds/neuxue). 



**Уилл/Лира**

Однажды они вместе путешествовали по разным мирам. Как боги, они повелевали вселенным открываться по их прихоти, истине — раскрывать себя по их просьбе, Пыли — падать на их любовь.

Однажды они вместе закрыли миры. Как ведьмы, они трудились и душой, и телом, чтобы залечить раны земли.

Однажды они вместе построили Небесную Республику. Как смертные, они привязали себя к законам, которые помогали создавать.

Однажды они любили друг друга.

Однажды они потеряли друг друга.

Они умерли вместе, в разных мирах.

Но когда они встречаются у последнего окна, сверкающие от Пыли, уже ничто не имеет значения — и никогда больше не будет иметь.

 

**Бальтамос/Барух**

С мучительным криком Бальтамос прижимает губы к губам умирающего на его руках человека.

— Останься со мной, — шепчет он.

Он чувствует, как он тускнеет, как его ранг падает, когда он вливается в человека, которого он любил, ангела, которого он создаст.

Его больше не беспокоит ранг, когда он видит, как Барух открывает золотые глаза, расправляет слабо светящиеся крылья и протягивает бледную руку своему возлюбленному.

Бальтамос берет его руку, и вместе они взмывают ввысь, уже не ангел и человек, обреченные на трагическую любовь, но как равные, два ангела, освещенные восходящим солнцем.

 

**Ли Скорсби + Йорек Бирнисон**

По всем законам они никогда не должны были встретиться — мальчик с фермы, чьи мечты унесли его по ветру, и изгнанный принц.

Ни у одного из них нет места на воздушном шаре, но у них есть кодекс чести и долга, не предназначения или судьбы, долга или не долга.

Ни одному из них нет места на этой войне, но все равно они сражаются, сговорчивые, но непокорные до самого конца; странный вид гордости.

По всем законам они не должны были встречаться снова. Но в последний раз они бросают вызов законам, товарищи по оружию против сил рая и ада.

 

**Азриэл/Рута Скади**

Этот смертный отличается от других. Рута Скади чувствует амбиции, текущие по его венам вместо крови, силу, горящую в его взгляде, силу в его руках и его душе.

Этот смертный не будет чахнуть. Этот смертный не сломается. Этот смертный не исчезнет, как искра во тьме, вместе с ним в пламени падающей звезды падут миры.

Она забыла многих своих любовников. Этот может забыть ее.

Он только лишь мужчина. Но для этого мужчины нет никакого только.

Этот смертный не разобьет ее сердце.

 

**Лира + Лодочник**

Деймон девочки уже ушел, когда он возвращается к причалу, так что ему не удается выполнить обещание.

Он продолжает плавать на лодке в тумане, идут годы, вперед, назад, всплеск, потянуть, всплеск, потянуть.

Некоторые духи говорят, некоторые молчаливы. Полные надежды, злые, печальные, отчаявшиеся, спокойные; все они пересекают озеро.

Одна выделяется. Ярче остальных, она уверенно идет к краю пирса. Рядом с ней нет смерти, в ее глазах, когда она встречается с ним взглядом, нет страха, и она улыбается.

В первый раз за бесчисленные миллионы лет, глаза лодочника удивленно расширяются.

Она вернулась.

 

**Ксафания/Серафина Пеккала**

Серафина никогда не чувствовала себя такой юной. Она всегда была той, в чьих глазах крылась мудрость годов и истина, которой ее любовники никогда не узнают. Она всегда вела.

Теперь она следует, изучает лицо ангелицы, чьи выражения сложнее человеческих. Слова им не нужны, в бесконечном небе над холодной тундрой руки, слова, и черная ткань путаются в дикой страсти.

Она никогда не занималась любовью со смехом, забывая все, без мыслей о неизбежной печали.

Она кричит голосом северного ветра, и прикосновение ангелицы кажется ей играющим на ее коже звездным светом.

 

**Мариса/Азриэл**

Они всегда шли к одной цели разными путями. Он носит власть как корону, не оставляя никого в сомнениях. Она пробивает свой путь к вершине очарованием, оставляя всех удивляться ее восхождению.

Он строит крепость и собирает армию, чтобы атаковать Властителя, осмеливается бросить ему вызов. Она стоит перед Регентом Бога и лжет. Бездна претендует на обоих.

Они правили миром, каждый по-своему. Лишь при попытке править друг другом они говорили на одном языке. Когда они шептали: ты и я, мы предпочитаем любить ложь.

 

**Серафина Пеккала и ее сын**

Она все еще может услышать его смех, когда она взяла его полетать над облаками, видеть его по-детски надутые губы, когда она сказала, что он не сможет летать сам.

Она все еще может видеть, как он трепещет, заметив, как далеко может улетать Кайса, его боль, когда его деймон пытается сделать то же самое.

Она все еще может чувствовать, как его детские пальцы хватают ее ладонь, его ладонь на ее плече, когда он думал о себе как о мужчине, его слабую хватку, когда болезнь унесла его.

Она все еще может видеть боль в его глазах, когда он узнает, что не был бессмертным.

 

**Пантелеймон/Кирджава**

На другом краю заросшего высокой травой поля Лира держит красный фрукт у рта Уилла. Пантелеймон меняется, почти не осознавая этого, становится львом, и видит, что деймон Уилла делает то же самое. Когда пальцы Лиры касаются губ Уилла, деймоны встают на дыбы, кладут лапы на плечи друг другу.

Они падают вместе.

Два деймона чувствуют внезапную перемену в воздухе и стоят, оглядываясь, прежде чем смотрят друг на друга в одновременном понимании. Они снова меняются в унисон, птицами глядя на небо, наблюдая, как Пыль падает, оседая вокруг них.

Они летят вместе.

 

**Мэри Малоун + Аталь**

Мэри касается ручкой бумаги с точностью ученой, и результат порадовал и очаровал бы любого биолога.

Она комкает бумагу, прежде чем снова взять ручку, погрузившись в состояние транса, в котором она могла читать И-Цзин.

Через несколько часов она обнаруживает, что смотрит не просто на мулефа, но на залифу. Сияющие глаза Аталь, мягкий изгиб ее хобота.

Прикалывая рисунок к стене, смаргивая неожиданные слезы, она задается вопросом -- почему так легко любить на расстоянии, которое никогда не преодолеть, не разорвав вселенную на части.

 

**Тиалис/Салмакия**

Тиалис слушает свою храбрую, прекрасную партнершу, утешающую ребенка, и горюет по любви, которая была бы возможна, если бы не вмешались вселенные.

Когда они идут рядом с духами через тьму, он знает, что их жизни приближаются к концу.

Но, стоя перед окном в залитый лунным светом рай, он знает, что не может пожалеть о том, что отказался от возможности любить ее, если это значит, что она никогда не окажется в ловушке в мире мертвых, лишенная голоса и души.

Когда придет время, он примет объятия смерти как если бы это были ее объятия.

 

**Лира/Билли Коста**

Он не Уилл, он даже не Роджер. Но он — дитя Больвангара, и он знает ее историю лучше большинства людей.

Целуя Билли Косту на палубе его лодки, она почти что помнит Лиру, которая училась цыганским словам у его братьев, бросала в снежки лицо своим страхам, никогда невольно не предавала друга.

Лиру, которая никогда не встречала Уилла.

Она думает, целует ли Уилл кого-то еще, думая о ней и желая.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, разрывая поцелуй и отходя. — Но я дала обещание.

 

**Элейн/Джон Парри**

Он не хочет оставлять ее, но она улыбается ему, в ее глазах нет тени, целует его, и говорит, что их сын позаботится о ней до его возвращения.

Он посылает ей письма и любовь, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы держать темноту в страхе.

Даже когда он продолжает путешествовать, он думает о том, что оставляет позади.

Только в момент своей смерти, узнавая лицо сына, он понимает, что это значит — Уилл пошел по его стопам, нашел его здесь.

Элейн одна.

 

**Йорек и Лира**

Северное сияние танцует в небе, когда Лира выходит из дирижабля поздней арктической ночью, как уже было десять лет назад.

Прощание с Уиллом, триумф Йорека; она оценивает свои годы в обещаниях и воспоминаниях, даже когда мир начинает считать годы со дня Смерти Властителя.

Незнакомый медведь встречает ее, и Лира просит, чтобы ее отвели к королю Йореку. Секунду он молчит.

Теперь их король — Энар Янассен.

И Лира позволяет себе плакать за медведя, короля, друга, который дал ей имя, который нес ее к звездам, который заново выковал инструмент, решивший ее судьбу.

 

**Уилл и Мэри Мэлоун**

Это не совсем ритуал, не как в день Ивана Купалы, но Уилл знает, что Мэри каждый день посещает ботанический сад каждый день, чтобы понаблюдать за семенами, которые теперь стали саженцами, а Мэри знает, что он будет там, пальцы поглаживают имя, которое он вырезал на скамейке фрагментом лезвия ножа.

Иногда они разговаривают. Но иногда, как сегодня, они молчат. О некоторых вещах не нужно говорит. О некоторых нельзя.

Без слов Мэри вытаскивает из сумки лукошко ягод.

Со слабой улыбкой Уилл протягивает ей коробку марципана.


End file.
